Melodic Moments
by SnowStarLuna
Summary: This will be a series of one shots that are inspired by some of my favorite songs. All will star Sookie in one way or another.
1. Jessica Jolene

AN: This idea has been stuck in my head so I just had to get it out so I can focus on other things. It is a one shot based on song that just screams to have a story written about it. It may or may not be the first of many.

* * *

><p>Jessica Jolene<p>

I finally worked up the nerve to talk to Jessica. I am not what you would call real out spoken but when it comes to the people in my life that I love sometimes I can be. Jessica is seriously the most beautiful women I have ever met. The sad thing is that my boyfriend Eric thinks so too. I can't even fault him because she has amazing red hair and bright green eyes. She looks like one of the porcelain dolls I had as a child just so perfect. I feel completely in adequate when I am around her. Where she is ethereally beautiful I am just plain old me. Jessica has always had all of the guys wrapped around her dainty fingers. Eric is no exception he has held a candle for her for a long time. He talks about when he sleeping and it just breaks my heart when I know that he wants her. I also know that she knows that he would drop me like a sack of potatoes if she asked him to. The thing is Eric is the only guy I have ever loved and I think that if he did leave me I would never love another man. I am meeting her at this little café that I know no one will recognize us. I have been sitting here waiting for about ten minutes when I notice every man in the area go quite and turn towards the door. I just know it is her. I take a deep breath and turn to greet her.

"Hi Jessica I am glad you came." I say when she sits down moving her hair to the side and taking off her jacket.

"I am a little surprised that you wanted to talk to me to be perfectly honest." As a server who has been M.I.A. comes to take her order. He is back almost instantly with her tea in a to-go cup.

"I just wanted to say that I want you to please leave Eric alone. He is the best thing in my life and I don't know if I could handle it if he left me for you."

"I think that you are being a bit presumptuous and anyway if I wanted to date him then I would have taken him up on his offer last week."

"Please Jessica just say that you will leave us be. He is my world. So please."

"I will but maybe you should reevaluate your relationship if he is looking elsewhere." She stands taking her tea with her. I am left questioning my entire relationship. I did not know she had turned him down. I feel like a fool.

Jolene by Dolly Parton

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>I'm begging of you please don't take my man<br>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>Please don't take him just because you can<br>Your beauty is beyond compare  
>With flaming locks of auburn hair<br>With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
>Your smile is like a breath of spring<br>Your voice is soft like summer rain  
>And I cannot compete with you, Jolene<p>

He talks about you in his sleep  
>There's nothing I can do to keep<br>From crying when he calls your name, Jolene

And I can easily understand  
>How you could easily take my man<br>But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>I'm begging of you please don't take my man<br>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>Please don't take him just because you can<p>

You could have your choice of men  
>But I could never love again<br>He's the only one for me, Jolene

I had to have this talk with you  
>My happiness depends on you<br>And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>I'm begging of you please don't take my man<br>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>Please don't take him even though you can<br>Jolene, Jolene


	2. Love Letter

**AN: So I had another one in me. Apparently I am mopey right now so sad songs seem to be the theme of the day. Anyway this is another one shot with the song to follow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Letter<strong>

Dear Eric,

There are so many things I want to tell you I don't know where to begin. The easiest is to tell you that I love you with everything that I am. You have been my shining star in the dark leading me out of my misery. You showed me that I could be a confident person and stand on my own two feet.

I remember the first time I saw you. You walked into homeroom with a smile on your face that lit up my world. I could not believe that this stud of a guy would even look twice at me. I was a goner the second you looked my way. I still don't know what on earth you saw in me but I will be forever thankful that I got to spend even this short amount of time with you. You made me that happiest girl in the world that day you proposed. I felt like an idiot trying to form words in front of your team mates. I mean how many girls get to have an entire football team as part of their proposal.

I truly thought that nothing could make me happier but then we had Hunter and Hadley. They are going to need you now more than ever. Hunter is already a wonderful little man I know that he is going to be a great man just like his daddy someday. You need to keep taking him to church even when he whines and says it's boring. Also don't be afraid to ask for help with Hadley. I know there are so many things that you are not going to know about with her. I have written them both a bunch of letters too. I want you all to know just how much the three of you mean to me.

Now I am going to tell you what you told me when I had been wallowing in my depression after Gran. Quit crying and man up. I thought you were such an ass but guess what now it is my turn. I am gone but your memory of me is not. I know that I should have told you sooner that I was sick but I couldn't stand to have you look at me with pity and heartbreak. I also did not want my last memories with you tainted by my sickness.

If I know you as well as I think I do then you are curled up in our bed clinging to my body pillow like you did with me every night. Honey, you need to get out of bed take a shower and go outside. Even if it is just for a few minutes you need to remember that life goes on. You have two beautiful little angels that need you.

There is something that I want you to have because I am sure it will make you at least laugh if not scoff in righteous indignation. You know how you would give me shit every time I took a minute to right something down or take a picture of something that just made no sense. Well I made you a book of our time together. There is a page for each day I knew you. Some of the pages are happy and some are not but I hope it gives you some closure. There is one condition with reading the book. When you are finished you have to put it on the shelf and get on with your life. It is ok to look back at it if you start to forget me or you want to share our story with Hunter and Hadley but Honey you have to keep living. The last thing you need to know is that I will love you forever.

Love you forever and always,

Sookie

I don't know how many times I have read that letter and looked at the book she made me since I found them in the back of our closet after her death. Sookie was never one to do things half way but then again neither was I. I found the book along with a huge stack of letters to both kids and myself for all different occasions. I also find her stock pile of presents. It took everything I had not to open every letter when I found them. It has been both a blessing and a curse to have these bits of her, but I would trade it all to have one more night with her. I remember being so mad when I found out that she had been sick for over a year and not told me. I felt like I did not matter but then I took the time to look at the book. She really had pictures of everything we had ever done as a couple, with great anecdotes pend in her writing next to them on every page. This is the first time I am not crying but smiling. It has been five years since she died.

The Car in Front of me

Homecoming parade, you were the queen  
>I was riding right behind you with the rest of the team<br>Saw my ring on your finger as you waved to the crowd  
>I didn't know a second stringer could ever be so proud<p>

The car in front of me was carrying what I loved more than anything  
>My sweetest dream was in the car in front of me<p>

On Wednesday nights, we'd meet at church  
>You'd bring the kids, and I'd come straight from work<br>Going home I'd read their lips through the window of your van  
>As they sang Jesus loves me, I thought God I'm a lucky man<p>

The car in front of me was carrying what i loved more than anything  
>My sweetest dream was in the car in front of me<p>

Even after what the doctor said  
>You were strong and you believed<br>And you held us all together through one more spring

Their little hands held on to mine  
>As we sat in that backseat with tears in our eyes<br>A long line of headlights  
>Strangers stopped along the road<br>No Monday wasn't meant for wearing Sunday clothes

The car in front of me was carrying what I loved more than anything  
>Oh my sweetest dream was in the car in front of me<p> 


	3. Beauty Behind the Lens Part 1

**AN: This one is in two parts. Part one was inspired by the song Mean by Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty Behind the Lens<strong>

**Part 1 Old Friends and New**

I was exhausted when I stepped through my door Saturday night. I had been on my feet since early this morning photographing for the Amundsen wedding. I had been close friends with Emily for a few years so when she asked me to I had a hard time saying no. I sat my camera bag down and picked up my mail. I lounged on my daybed flipping through the pile of envelops and ads. I had the usual bills and junk.

Then I saw something that made my stomach drop. It was an invitation to Bon Temps High School class of 2006's ten year reunion. I had no fond memories of high school. I had been ridiculed and bullied almost every day. I went home crying more days than not. I was I suppose, an easy target because I was overweight, acne covered and extremely shy. It did not help either that my older brother Jason was popular. He never stood up for me for fear of being scorned himself. I have forgiven him since but we are still not very close. The last time I saw him was Gran's funeral two years ago. He had gotten married and they were expecting at the time. I think my niece's name is Kennedy or something like that. I have only seen a picture of her once and not a very good one at that.

Granted it's not his fault that I've not been back. I was mine. I travel most of the time for shoots. I don't even consider Louisiana my home anymore. I spend my down time in my New York apartment. I looked down at my invitation again there really were only two people that I would want to see from high school. My only friends at the time Jessica Hamby and Lafayette Reynolds, like me they had been outcasts but for different reasons. Jessica came from an ultra-religious and conservative house hold. She wore modest clothes that were far from fashionable along with a cross necklace. She was shy like me and rarely spoke up in class. Lafayette on the other hand was gay and flamboyant. He never tried to hide who he was but that gave the others of our high school reason to mock him.

All three of us were regular targets for the popular crowd. I still remember all of their names Pam Ravenscroft, Eric Northman, Bill Compton, Debbie and Sandra Pelt, Arlene Fowler, and Calvin Norris. Every one of them enjoyed making our lives suck. I remember one time in particular, where the girls cornered me in the locker room after gym. We were swimming that week and I hated it. They made fun of just about every aspect of my physical appearance that they could. Pam in particular was rather cruel she told me that I should just go kill myself now because I would never be pretty and no one would ever like me. They made me cry so hard that day, that I spent most of the next class in Coach Black's office. She had tried to get me to tell her what was wrong, but I knew better. Any time that I had told a teacher I was being bullied and by whom they did not believe me. It was always their word against mine. To make matters worse I had a huge crush on Eric, like most girls in our school. He was never as mean as the others, but he also never stopped them. They all knew that I liked him, which just gave them something else to taunt me about.

I shook myself from those thoughts. I was no longer that insecure, fat girl. I was in the best shape of my life and I was beautiful. I worked long and hard to get the body I have now. I was not freakishly skinny but I was thin with nice curves. My acne had long cleared up and I was more confident in myself. The more I thought about just how different I was the more I wanted to show those asses how much I had changed. I decided that I would go just to spite them. The reunion was to be held in Shreveport at the Hilton at the end of the month. The RSVP card had an email address and requested a yes or no reply with number of guests. I wanted to go but I also wanted to have support there just in case. I took out my phone and called my friend Preston. He was an editor for Sports Illustrated. I meet him when I was on the short list of photographers for the swimsuit issue a year ago. On top of being successful, funny and nice, he was gorgeous. He had dark chocolate hair and bright green eyes. He was a good foot taller than me and an amazing physique. We had dated off and on but weren't really ready for a commitment. At the moment we were friends who just happened to kiss and sometime sleep together. He picked up after two rings.

"Hey Sookie what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering what you are doing on the 30th." I said nervously.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" He responded.

"How would you feel about going to Shreveport Louisiana?" I questioned.

"Depends what would we be doing?" He countered.

"Now don't laugh, going to my ten year high school reunion. I don't want to go alone." I said.

"If you want me to, I will go with you." He replied.

"Oh thank you Preston. I will make arrangements and let you know flight times and everything. I will call you tomorrow, when I have everything figured out." I thanked him.

"All right good night Sookie."

"Night Preston and thank you." I hung up my phone with a smile on my face. I fired off an email saying that I would be going and had a guest. I then looked up hotel rooms and flights for that weekend. I booked us in a suite and first class seats for the flights down and back. I had the money to spend and I did not want to spend any amount of time cramped in coach. I went to bed that night feeling great. I called Preston the next day to give him all the details. The rest of the month went by quickly. It was Friday morning and we would be leaving in two hours to get to Shreveport. I had packed my suit case and carry on last night. Preston was sitting holing my hand as we waited to board our flight.

"I am so glad you are coming with me." I leaned over putting my head down on his shoulder.

"It is no problem. I think it will be interesting to meet the people you went to high school with. I mean, if they were actually nice to you, I don't think I ever would have met you." I had told him what high school had been like for me and was surprised to find out he had had a similar experience. Preston was not fat or ugly he was just a huge nerd. We chatted mindlessly during our wait and on our flight. When we landed we retrieved our bags and made our way to the rental car station. I had booked us a Dodge Charger. I knew that we probably would not need the car but I wanted it just in case. We had a short drive to the hotel. Still holding my hand we walked up to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Shreveport Hilton how can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Checking in, it is under Stackhouse."

"Here we are." She said handing me a pair of keys. "Are you part of the reunion?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"In that case, you need to go check in at the ballroom once you get settled. They are having a welcome lunch at noon. Have a good stay." She said handing me direction to the ballroom and other amenities. I looked at my watch and saw that we had about an hour till noon.

"Let's go put our bags away. I want to take a shower and change before we go down." I walked over to the elevators. We were on the tenth floor in an executive suite. Honestly I didn't think that we really needed that much room but it would be nice to have somewhere to escape to if needed.

"Is there room in the shower for me too?" He asked with a smirk.

"We will just have to see." I replied. When the elevator doors opened we got on and he pulled me into his arms.

"What can I do to make sure?" He peppered my neck with kisses. I giggled and let him continue. When we got to our floor we broke apart and carted our luggage to the door. Once inside he locked the door and pulled me to the bathroom. We spent a good half hour, in the shower getting "clean". I blew out my hair and curled it at the ends. I donned a smidge of lip gloss and some mascara. When packing for the weekend I had several things to choose from. I wanted to have a variety. I picked out one of my favorite sun dresses. It was a white halter with small red flowers all over it. I paired it with a white cardigan and my red pumps.

"You look spectacular." Preston said coming up behind me.

"Thank you, let's go down. I am kind of anxious to see who recognizes me." I turned to face him.

"Just to clarify what do you want to call me while we are here?" He asked tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Boyfriend or friend whatever you are comfortable with." I smile up at him.

"I think I could handle being your boyfriend." He smiled back. We grabbed the keys and headed down to the ballroom. There was a table by the door that was manned by two of the people that I really did not want to see. Pam and Eric they were both smiling and looked just as good as they once had.

"Hello you two. Which one of you is our 2006 graduate?" Pam asked looking between us.

"I am."

"Really because I think I would remember someone as lovely as you in our class." Eric leered. "What is your name?" Preston put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Yes I just look a bit different and it is Sookie Stackhouse." I answered watching their faces.

"I am sorry I just don't remember you but your last name is familiar." Then his face palled a little. "You're not Jason's sister are you?" I nodded. They both looked amazed.

"You really do look different." Pam interjected. "Um here is your name tag and one for your …"

"This is my boyfriend Preston Pardloe." I filled in taking the name tags.

"Well, have fun this weekend here is the itinerary. Today we have the welcome lunch and dinner. Tomorrow there is a picnic and tomorrow night we are having a dance. Sunday is supposed to be family day but for everyone else it is just another day to catch up." Pam passed me another piece of paper. We walked in to the ballroom and found our seats. Preston went to get us some drinks while I sat there looking around the room.

"Holy shit hooker. Sookie it is so good to see you." I turned to see Lafayette in all his glory.

I stood quickly and gave him a hug. "Lafayette you have not changed at all."

"But you sure have. I wouldn't have known it was you without your name tag." He smiled taking a seat next to me followed by an exotic looking man.

"Hello I am Sookie, I was friends with Lafayette during school." I offered him my hand.

"Nice to meet you I am Jesus, this one's husband." He said shaking my hand. Preston came back then with some tea.

"Now who is this fine specimen?" Lafayette asked looking over at Preston.

"This is my boyfriend Preston Pardloe." I introduced them.

"You are not the Preston Pardloe the one with Sports Illustrated?" Asked Jesus impressed.

"One in the same." He answered. They launched into a discussion of baseball and other things while I caught up with Lafayette. They had been married for a few years and had adopted two little girls from China named Heaven and Jasmine. Lafayette was a stay at home dad and Jesus was a pediatrician. They were living up in Vermont about six hours away. We talked for a while longer when I heard a squeak behind me. I turned to see Jessica standing there looking very pregnant and glowing. Jessica we found out, had married Hoyt Fortenberry and they had one boy named Mark and were expecting a little girl any day now. Hoyt unfortunately could not make it this weekend because of work, so she was here on her own. Pam and Eric came in and welcomed us all to the reunion and encouraged everyone to mingle and find old friends. They also said that there would be an award ceremony of sorts the next night. We were to vote on things like who was the most changed or not. There was also a survey so they could find out more about everyone and what we all had been up to that would be collected at dinner tonight. The three of us stayed at our table through lunch gabbing promising to see each other for dinner. Preston and I were heading to the elevators to back up to our room. As we were getting on someone shouted to hold the door.

* * *

><p>Mean by Taylor Swift<p>

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<p>

You can take me down  
>With just one single blow<br>But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
>You've pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<br>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
>I just wanna feel okay again<p>

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<p>

But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?


	4. Beauty Behind the Lens Part 2

**AN: So this is the second part of Beauty Behind the Lens. This one is from Eric's perspective. It was again inspired by a song focused on bullying, Caught in the Crowd by Kate Miller-Heidke.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 Blundered Apologies<strong>

I really was not sure why, I agreed to help Pam with hosting our ten year high school reunion. It was more work than I thought it would be when I agreed. We had been manning the table leading into the ballroom for an hour. "Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" I asked her.

"Because you are my friend and I was our class' president. Besides you are having just as much fun as I am making fun of our classmates." It was true several of our graduating class had put on weight or looked a little worse for wear. I looked up when I saw a breath taking site before me. This woman was dressed in hot little sun dress that hugged her curves and bright red fuck me heels. I was sure that I did not recognize her or her … whatever the guy behind her was.

"Hello you two. Which one of you is our 2006 graduate?" Pam asked smiling at the two of them.

"I am." The goddess answered.

"Really, because I think I would remember someone as lovely as you in our class." I joked. "What is your name?" The guy seemed a bit protective and put his arm around the stunning beauty, pulling her to him.

"Yes I just look a bit different and it is Sookie Stackhouse." She answered.

"I am sorry I just don't remember you but your last name is familiar." Oh shit. It can't be her. "You're not Jason's sister are you?" I asked. She nodded well fuck. There was no way she would want to talk to me and by the looks of it she had no reason to.

"You really do look different." Pam interjected. That was the biggest understatement of the year. "Um here is your name tag and one for your …"

"This is my boyfriend Preston Pardloe." No way, not only was this the girl, that we both used to torment, the hottest thing I had ever seen but she was dating an editor for Sports Illustrated.

"Well, have fun this weekend here is the itinerary. Today we have the welcome lunch and dinner. Tomorrow there is a picnic and tomorrow night we are having a dance. Sunday is supposed to be family day but for everyone else it is just another day to catch up." Pam passed her an itinerary. They then left to go into the ballroom.

"Do you think she remembers us?" Pam asked.

"I have no doubt that she does. We were horrible to her. I am amazed she even came." There was no doubt in my mind that she did. I just hope that I would get the chance to talk to her and apologize for everything we did. I had not really thought about her in years and I could not get my mind around just how much she had changed.

"I can say one thing I know I won't be forgetting her." We were both in agreement. We stayed out there checking people in for the next thirty minutes and then went in to make some announcements. I let Pam do all the talking I was trying to find where Sookie had gone to. Pam welcomed everyone to the reunion and encouraged people to mingle and find old friends. She also said that there would be an award ceremony of sorts the next night. I had forgotten about the survey and voting. Everyone was to vote on things like who was the most changed and so on. The survey was so we could find out more about everyone and what we all had been up to. They would be collected at dinner tonight. I could not see Sookie in the mass of people while we were up front. I weaved through the room greeting people as I went trying to find her. I finally did at the end of lunch when she and her boyfriend were leaving the room. I just had to follow them. They were getting on the elevator so I shouted for them to hold the door.

"Hey thanks for holding that." I said panting stepping in.

"No problem." Preston said draping his arm around her possessively again.

"Sookie, do you think we could talk? I know that you probably don't want to hear what I have to say but I would really like to apologize and maybe get to know you some." I hoped she would take me up on it.

She looked up at her boyfriend and then back at me. "Um I guess that would be ok but only if Preston is with me."

"That is totally fine could we meet for drinks at the bar before dinner?" I was somewhat relieved that she agreed.

"Ah sure how about 5:45, this is us." She said when the door opened. I was shocked but happy to see that they were on the same floor as me.

"Me too." I smiled like an idiot watching them go the other way down the hall. They disappeared into a room and shut the door. I went to my own suite and sat down on the bed.

I really had no idea what I could say to her about all the shit everyone put her through. I remember that she had had a crush on me and I just ignored it. I never tried to be mean during high school but I never stopped any of my friends when they would pick on her. That is one of the things that I wish I could go back and change about high school. She had changed so drastically since we had graduated, I was positive that she would be the one that everyone voted most changed.

I was dying to know, what she had been up to since high school and well anything that she would tell me. Pam came up to my room around three to ask me to help her go over the slide show she had put together of random year book pictures. She had roped one of the Pelt sisters into taking pictures of everyone today when they came in so she could match them up with their old photos. As we were going through them, I noticed that Sookie's name was on listed as photographer next to most of the candid shots from the old year books. I never knew that she was there for so many events, let alone behind the camera taking the pictures. "Did you know that she was on the year book staff?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Who do you mean?" Pam asked looking up from her laptop.

"Sookie, she is listed as photographer for like every picture of our senior year." I pointed out.

"No, but then I don't think that I ever tried to know her then." Pam answered honestly.

"I don't think anyone did. I think we were all too busy making her life a living hell." I realized that all I knew about her from then was what I had just figured out. "She is going to be meeting me before dinner to talk."

"Oh are you going to apologize? Could I come with? I really feel like I need to as well." Pam questioned.

"Yes I want to try. I don't know if she will listen to more than one of us." I did not want to lose my chance to talk to her and I did not think that she would be receptive to more than just me.

"Oh well, tell me how it goes then. I am done so I'll just be going." She said picking up her laptop. I looked at the clock and saw that I had twenty minutes till we had agreed to meet. I got up and changed clothes wondering what Sookie would be wearing tonight. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and then teeth. I wanted to look good for her, even if I did not stand a chance in hell. I rode the elevator down to the bar ten minutes later. I took a seat at the bar and ordered a whisky sour. I did not have to wait long because Sookie came into the room in a flowing ice blue dress. It just skimmed over her body in an enticing way. She was closely followed by her boyfriend. I pondered just how serious they were about each other. I mean if there was even just the slimmest chance that I could get with her, then I would jump on it.

"Hello Eric." She greeted me with a cautious smile.

"Sookie, Preston." I acknowledged them both. He whispered in her ear and she nodded her head.

He kissed her and then said, "I will be just down there when you're done." He pointed to the other end of the bar. I was mildly relieved and then worried all over again when he left.

"You look beautiful tonight Sookie. Um… I want … no I need to apologize for the way I treated you in high school. I was a jerk. I am sorry that I never stood up for you and I am sorry that I never stopped them or apologized before now. I wish I could take back everything that happened then." I said as quickly as I possibly could afraid that she would leave before I finished.

"Thank you for your apology, but can I ask why now? You could have tried before now to find me and apologize if it was really bugging you that much." She put me on the spot there. I could not say that I was sorry because I wish I would have known how hot she would become, that just sounded stupid.

"Um … I ah…" I did not know what to say without sounding like a pig.

"That's what I thought. I would say it was nice seeing you again but really it's not." She said walking away. I totally blew it. I sat there stunned for a while. Pam found me still sitting there when it was time to go to dinner.

"How did it go?" She asked earnestly.

"I apologized and she accepted. Then she asked why now and I froze. She walked away looking disgusted with me." I took a drink.

"You will have to try again you have the rest of the weekend and I changed the seating for tonight so she is at our table." Pam said proudly.

"Are you fucking nuts? Do you think that she could really stand to eat with people who tormented her for years? You know most of them aren't any better than they used to be." I asked in disbelief.

"No I am not it is only me, you, Norris and the Comptons at our table along with her friends Lafayette and Jessica. The Pelts and Arlene are at a table on the other side of the room. I mixed everyone up, so it would not look so odd." She huffed.

"If this blows up I am blaming you." I said finishing my drink and standing up.

"Just trust me it won't. Compton is going to make us look awesome and the worst that could happen is that they leave early or don't talk to us." She rationalized. I let her lead me to our table. Sookie and Preston were already sitting down talking with her friends. It seemed that Compton and his wife were there as well looking extremely put out. Calvin was talking with the pregnant redhead at our table. Pam and I sat down next to Compton and his wife. Bill had let himself go he was fat around the middle and his hair was receding. He wife Lorena looked like she had had way to much work done. Her face had that frozen startled look of women who had bad face lifts. I will never understand why he married her. She was a good ten years older than us, it was kind of creepy in a way, how much she acted like his mother rather than his wife. Dinner was not that bad, although I never really got to talk to Sookie again. I did find out a lot more about her then I ever knew in the past. Once dinner was finished we all watched the slide show that Pam had put together. Pam had put it to music from our senior year as well. I should say everyone but me. I was looking at Sookie watching all the emotions cross her face. The most prominent ones were sadness and longing. I noticed that Preston said something to her that I missed but I did catch her reply.

"I wasn't I was behind the camera." I could only guess that he had asked why she was not in any of the photographs. I felt even worse when our senior and current pictures went up. I think we should have thought about what these pictures may do to some people. Sookie got up and excused herself. I could see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. I wanted to get up and follow her but I was sure she would be more upset with me there. Preston followed her out. That was the last time I saw either of them.

* * *

><p>Caught in the Crowd by Kate Miller-Heidke<p>

There was a guy at my school when I was in high school  
>We'd ride side by side in the morning on our bicycles<br>Never even spoken or faced each other  
>But on the last hill we'd race each other<p>

When we reached the racks, we'd each go our own way  
>I wasn't in his classes, I didn't know his name<br>When we finally got to speak, he just stared at his feet  
>And mumbled a sentence that ended with James<p>

I was young and caught in the crowd  
>I didn't know then what I know now<br>I was dumb and I was proud and I'm sorry

If I could go back, do it again  
>I'd be someone you could call friend<br>Please, please believe that I'm sorry

Well, he was quite a big guy, kinda shy and quiet  
>When the kids called him weird, he didn't try to deny it<br>Every lunchtime he'd spend walking by himself  
>'Round the boundary of the grounds 'til he heard the bell<p>

Well, one day I found him, joined him on his walk  
>We were silent for a while until we started to talk<br>I told him my family were fighting in court  
>He said his step-dad and him always fought<p>

We talked about music, he was into punk  
>Told me all the bands that I liked were junk<br>I said I'd never heard the songs the Sex Pistols sang  
>I laughed back at him and then the bell rang<p>

I was young and caught in the crowd  
>I didn't know then what I know now<br>I was dumb and I was proud and I'm sorry

If I could go back, do it again  
>I'd be someone you could call friend<br>Please, please believe that I'm sorry

It was after school in the afternoon  
>The corridors were crowded as we came out of the rooms<br>Three guys I knew pushed him into the cement  
>Threw away his bag and said he had no friends<p>

He yelled that he did and he looked around  
>Tried getting up but they pushed him on down<br>That's when he saw me, called out my name  
>And I turned my back and just walked away<br>Yeah, I turned my back and just walked away

I was young and caught in the crowd  
>I didn't know then what I know now<br>I was dumb and I was proud and I'm sorry

If I could go back, do it again  
>I'd be someone you could call friend<br>Please, please believe that I'm sorry  
>Please, please believe that I'm sorry<p> 


	5. Beers and Tears

**AN: I wrote this one for TB Eric – Sookie always85. As you requested this one shot is inspired by Did I Shave My Legs For This? By Deana Carter. I had never heard the song before you asked me to write this but now after listening to it several times I think it is a hoot. I hope you like it. I even think, I have an idea for a part two for this. I am officially taking requests so, if you have a song you would like me to write a one shot for, let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beers and Tears<strong>

I was super excited for tonight. I now it is silly to get so worked up sometimes about things but today was mine my 25th birthday. It is a huge day for me. I went shopping so that I could dress up for him. I saved my last two paychecks to get a new dress and shoes. I made sure to get them in red cause it's his favorite color. I even painted my nails to match.

I still can't believe we have been together for three years. I remember when we first started dating. He was just sure we would have it all. I mean he wanted to get married, buy a big old house and have kids. Those were things I wanted too. We just haven't quite gotten there yet. Between our student loans, credit card debt, car payments and both our rents, I don't really know when we will get to that big house, not to mention ever getting married. But I have faith that he will remember my birthday. Last year he surprised me by getting me the cutest teddy bear and flowers. It was not much but it sure was sweet.

My work friends all pitched in and got me a huge bouquet of flowers. I almost had trouble getting it in my car. When my shift was over I headed home to get ready. I took extra time getting changed and fixing my hair. I wanted to look perfect. When I pull up behind his trailer I see his truck is sitting there.

He has been bugging me to move in with him but I just haven't yet. I don't want to until we get married. Heck I would rather have him come live with me that is a side issue. We had been talking about me going back to school, so I could get a better job. Which would be great but I don't know how I could afford to do it. That is another thing that has put our plans on hold. I check my makeup in the rearview mirror before heading inside. I find Eric in his chair in the living room, the TV is on some game. I can see seven or more empty beer bottles on the floor and one in his hand. To say I was disappointed was an understatement.

"Hey Sook, what you making for dinner?" He asks without even taking the time to look up at me.

"Well … um… I didn't have anything planned. I was hoping we could maybe go out." Maybe he's just trying to surprise me.

"Nah I don't feel like going out. Can't you make somethin'?" He responds still watching the game. Now don't get me wrong, I love cooking for this man and do so on many occasions but really.

"Sure if that is what you want. I will fry something up." I say letting out a sigh. I guess he forgot but that is ok, I can still make it a special night. I go into the kitchenette and look in the fridge. I guess we are going to have pork chops, it's the only thing that is thawed.

I get to work making supper, and soon Eric calls out from his chair. "Baby can you bring me another beer this one is empty?" I sigh and get him another. I walk over to his chair and stand between him and the TV. "Thanks Baby, but can you move you're blocking the game?" He swats my butt taking the beer.

"Fine whatever Eric." I say going back to the stove I finish the pork chops and heat up some green beans. I was starting to get upset. I make him a plate, take it to him and wait to see if I even get a kiss or even a thank you. Nope not a dame thing, this is absolute bullshit. I look over my shoulder one more time as I head to the door. He doesn't even notice I am leaving. "Bye Eric" I call closing the door.

I am so pissed. I can't believe I went to all the work of getting dressed up. Fuck I even got waxed for him. I hate going to the salon and having some stranger, down there, taking hair off. And dose he even look at me or kiss me hello, nope he is too fucking busy drinking and watching the TV. I get in my car as the tears start rolling down my face. I am almost home when my phone goes off. It is Eric's ring tone. I guess he figured out I left. I ignore his call and finish driving. He calls two more times before I am in the door. I get out of the car and unlock the door. I leave the lights off and lock the door. I make my way back to my room and start to get undressed. I let my hair down and go into the bathroom to wash off my face. I put on my favorite pjs and curl up in bed. By this time Eric has left four voice mails each more frantic then the last.

_Baby where did you go? Call me back and could you maybe stop and get me some more beer? I am out._

_Baby pick up your phone. Why did you leave? I thought you were going to stay over tonight? Call me back._

_Sookie I am starting to get worried. Where are you? Please call me back. _

_Sookie why aren't you picking up the phone? What happened? Are you mad or hurt? What did I do? Baby please at least let me know you are ok. _

I text him back. _I am fine, leave me be. _I turn off my phone. I am so upset right now I can't talk to him. This was not what I was expecting my night to be like. How could he forget my birthday? I cry myself to sleep.

**Did I Shave My Legs For This? - Deana Carter**  
>Flowers and wine<br>is what I thought I would find,  
>when I came home from working tonight.<br>Well, now here I stand  
>over this fryin' pan,<br>and you want a cold one again.

I bought these new heels,  
>did my nails, had my hair done just right.<br>I thought this new dress was a sure bet  
>for romance tonight.<br>Well it's perfectly clear,  
>between the TV and beer,<br>I won't get so much as a kiss.  
>As I head for the door,<br>I turn around to be sure,  
>did I shave my legs for this?<p>

Now when we first met,  
>you promised we'd get<br>a house on a hill with a pool.  
>Well, this trailer stays wet,<br>and we're swimming in debt.  
>Now you want me to go back to school.<p>

I bought these new heels,  
>did my nails, had my hair done just right.<br>I thought this new dress was a sure bet  
>for romance tonight.<br>Well it's perfectly clear,  
>between the TV and beer,<br>I won't get so much as a kiss.  
>As I head for the door,<br>I turn around to be sure,  
>did I shave my legs for this?<br>Darling, did I shave my legs for this?


	6. Beers and Tears Part 2

**AN: So this is Part two of Beers and Tears. Song of inspiration this time around was Just Give Me a Reason by Pink. It is from Eric's perspective. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favortied. Y'all rock and make this hobby of mine more fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beers and Tears Part Two<strong>

I don't know what I did but Sookie won't talk to me. I got one text from her telling me she needed space. I has been two days now since she just left in the middle of dinner. I thought she was going to stay over but she just up and left. I don't even know why. I spent that night lying in bed reaching to where she should have been laying.

I drove over to her place yesterday and saw a big shinny truck in the drive way. I know for sure it aint her brothers and I didn't think she could afford to get a new car. I sat and waited a few minutes and then she came out with this guy that was the complete opposite of me. He had dark curly hair and was really tan. He looked like a construction worker. Sookie kissed him on the cheek before got in and backed out of the drive.

I drove home very confused. Who is this guy and why did she kiss him? Sookie looked so happy too. I feel like an idiot. I mean I don't even know if we broke up. God I hope she aint dating someone else. I wish she would just talk to me. I thought we were in a good place. I make up my mind to go back over there the next day. So that is why I'm here, sitting on her porch waiting for her to get off work. I am playing with a little velvet box. I am so nervous when she pulls up. I have to make her listen to me no matter what. We just can't be over.

"What are you doing here Eric?" She asks in a harsh tone.

"You have been ignoring me, Baby. I have tried calling and every single time it goes to voice mail. What did I do? Please tell me so I can fix it." I beg her.

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do, or I should say forgot." She opens her front door and walks in. I follow her afraid she will lock me out if I don't.

"Please, Sookie just tell me."

"Do you have any idea what the 17th was?" She asks.

"Um a Thursday?"

"Yes it was but it was also my birthday. You didn't even look at me once that night. I got all dress up and everything for you. I was a little put out when you didn't want to go out and just expected me to cook for you. Then when I do, I don't get a thank you or a kiss or anything." She starts crying. I hate it when she cries.

"Baby I'm sorry I forgot." I go to put my arm around her but she shrugs it off. "Baby Please."

"I don't think I want you to call me that anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me? Is that why I saw you with that curly haired guy yesterday? Sookie just tell me if you are done with me and I will leave."

"Were you spying one me?" She screeches.

"What else am I supposed to do? You won't talk to me or return my calls. How else am I supposed to know what is going on?"

"I don't know. I … ah… I think you should go."

"Please Ba … Sookie give me another chance. I will prove to you I can do it right. I'll try not to forget anything. Please Sookie don't kick me out." I get down on my knees and hold on to her legs.

"**If** I take you back, you can't be taking me for granted. You can't forget stuff." She emphasizes the word if.

"I won't Baby, I promise. I love you so much." I jump off the floor and start kissing her with everything I can reach.

"I also want to know you are ready to take the next step in our relationship." She says pulling back.

"You mean like this?" I ask pulling out the little velvet box. I drop back to my knee and open it. "Sookie will you marry me?"

"OH MY GOD! After three years and one hell of a fight this is how you propose?"

"You made me realize, I was an idiot. You are the best thing in my life. I don't think I could take it if this was our end. I want us to have the chance to fix things and I want to do that as your soon to be husband. Please answer my question. Sookie will you marry me?"

"Proposing won't fix everything. I love you, you big idiot." She kisses me with more passion than I remember ever being in one of our kisses.

"Is that a yes?" I stand, smiling hopefully.

"It is a yes with conditions. We are going to start talking more. I also want you to take me on dates again. I can't remember the last time you took me out just because. I also want you to think about where we are going to live. As much as I love you, I hate your trailer. Either you move in with me or we find somewhere else."

"Anything you want Baby." I kiss her again. "Can I put this on your finger now?" I ask holding out the ring. She nods her head. "I promise you won't regret this. I will do everything I can to make you happy."

"Don't just make promises, show me you can keep them." If it is the last thing I do I will show her just how much she means to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Give Me A Reason – Pink (feat. Nate Ruess)<strong>

Right from the start  
>You were a thief<br>You stole my heart  
>And I your willing victim<br>I let you see the parts of me  
>That weren't all that pretty<br>And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
>Things you never say to me, oh, oh<br>Tell me that you've had enough  
>Of our love, our love<p>

Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>We're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<p>

I'm sorry I don't understand  
>Where all of this is coming from<br>I thought that we were fine  
>(Oh, we had everything)<br>Your head is running wild again  
>My dear we still have everythin'<br>And it's all in your mind  
>(Yeah, but this is happenin')<p>

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
>You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh<br>There's nothing more than empty sheets  
>Between our love, our love<br>Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>I never stopped  
>You're still written in the scars on my heart<br>You're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<p>

Oh, tear ducts and rust  
>I'll fix it for us<br>We're collecting dust  
>But our love's enough<br>You're holding it in  
>You're pouring a drink<br>No nothing is as bad as it seems  
>We'll come clean<p>

Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<p>

Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<p>

Oh, we can learn to love again  
>Oh, we can learn to love again<br>Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<p> 


End file.
